


Аchimenes hibridia

by batsNwolfs



Series: Очень коварный план [6]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsNwolfs/pseuds/batsNwolfs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- С Днем святого Валентина, - сказал он упрямо, снова поднимая руки. Леон закрыл лицо ладонью и покачал головой. Крис поерзал: колено, на котором он стоял, уже начало затекать. </p><p>- Март на дворе, между прочим, - напомнил Кеннеди и бросил взгляд на пыльный настенный календарь, покоившийся на коробке с телевизором. Календарь демонстрировал миру первое января, снежинки и лапу ели. Он скривился и поспешил отвернуться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Аchimenes hibridia

\- Ты нормальный? – проникновенно спросил Леон и потянулся за веником. Крис разочарованно опустил руки и глядел побитым щенком. Кеннеди смел осколки чашки, которую от неожиданности уронил, пристроил веник в угол и душераздирающе вздохнул. 

\- По какому поводу?

Даже когда расстраивался или удивлялся, Леон оставался собой. Леон не говорил «Какого ****?!» или «С какого дуба ты рухнул?!», он говорил «По какому поводу?» Крис мысленно возгордился, стараясь не растерять несчастного и покаянного выражения лица. 

\- С Днем святого Валентина, - сказал он упрямо, снова поднимая руки. Леон закрыл лицо ладонью и покачал головой. Крис поерзал: колено, на котором он стоял, уже начало затекать. 

\- Март на дворе, между прочим, - напомнил Кеннеди и бросил взгляд на пыльный настенный календарь, покоившийся на коробке с телевизором. Календарь демонстрировал миру первое января, снежинки и лапу ели. Он скривился и поспешил отвернуться.

\- Ну что, я не могу подарить тебе цветы? – Крис опасно нахмурился и со стуком поставил наконец горшок с цветком. – Просто так, без повода?

Леон страдальчески закатил глаза и сел на пол рядом с ним.

\- Ты знаешь, что это? – он потыкал в сторону подарочного цветка с ярко-розовыми лепестками.

\- Цветок? – предположил Крис, приподнимая брови. Леон поджал губы и вздохнул. 

\- Ясное дело. А что за цветок?

\- А хрен его знает. Красивый.

Леон подпер подбородок ладонью, Крис счастливо вздохнул: это движение всегда вводило его в состояние эйфории. 

\- Это, мой любознательный друг, Аchimenes hibridia, Ахименес гибридный. Ему надо температуру умеренную или теплую, в период роста не ниже 17°C, полив обильный, влажный воздух… И как я это сделаю? Мне же придется душу Клэр продать!

Он сердито всплеснул руками и беспомощно глянул на цветок, протянул руку, погладил лист. Познания Леона в самых неподходящих предметах уже давно перестали удивлять Криса. Он тоже уставился на свой подарок, смутно жалея. 

\- Ну… - сказал он неуверенно. – Можно попытаться сдать это обратно и обменять на кактус…

\- Не дам! – Леон подтащил кадку и приобнял, Крис расплылся в довольной улыбке. – Пусть остается… Спасибо… - перегнулся через цветок и звучно поцеловал Криса в лоб.


End file.
